Tut and Suhad: Innocense Lost
by king yugioh
Summary: Based on the upcoming Spike TV Miniseries: Tut Story is the possible first meeting of Tut and Suhad as children.
1. Chapter 1

Tut and Suhad: Innocense Lost

The air is full of the laughter of children. Two young boys and a little girl play a make shift game of 'Tag'. As they chase each other through the courtyard and the occasional guards legs. Maia, the young princes' wet nurse and his teacher, Sennedjem watch the game while trying hard not to fall over laughing at the childrens antics. At the top of the stairs leading to the courtyard a young couple appears with a little girl. Maia stands and motions for them to join her and Sennedjem on their bench. The children stop for a moment as they are introduced to the new arrival. The little girl tries hard to hide behind her mothers dress but she is motioned to stand in front to where she can be seen by the other youngsters. The young prince walks over to her and looks her up and down. He smiles and points over to where, Ankhe his older sister and Ka, are standing. She looks up at her parents for approval and her mother nods. The prince, Khaten, takes her hand and runs over to the other children.

Still holding her hand he introduces her to the other kids. "This is Ankhe, my sister." The older girl smiles and waves. Khaten points over to the other young boy. "This is Ka. My best friend." He just smiles. Khaten turns to her. "And what is your name?" She doesn't look at him as she speaks shyly. "I am Suhad." He looks her up and down. "You are not of Egypt. What land do you come from?" Suhad tries to pull away but Khaten holds her hand tight. "My parents and I are from Mitanni. Across the Nile." Khaten slowly releases her hand but has trouble taking his eyes off of her. Ankhe walks over to her younger brother. "So are we going to stand here staring at her or are we going to play?" Suhad begins to giggle at the older girl. Khaten pokes Suhad and the group scrambles to get away from her. Ankhe and Ka have no trouble keeping out of Suhads reach but young Khaten even though he is quick is caught by her time and again, even when he tries hiding with the guards. She still finds him.

As they laugh and play, Maia is struck by the sight of Grand Vizier Ay, his stoic look is cause for concern. She slowly rises to meet him as he enters the courtyard. He nods solemnly then looks out at the children. He bends down on one knee and calls Khaten over to him. "My Prince! I need to speak with you." Khaten stops in place and runs over to greet the older man. "Grandfather! Do you have word about my father? Will he be alright?" Ay places a hand on the childs shoulder and looks Khaten in the face. "I am sorry but your father has joined the other gods in the sky. They are preparing him for his final ascendion as we speak." Khaten's head drops and he begins to weep. Ay puts a hand on the child's chin and lifts his face. "Khaten, we talked about this. You are Pharaoh now. Egypt needs you to be strong." Ay stands and motions to Maia and Sennedjem. "Bring the children. We have much to do." She nods. Suhad walks over to Khaten and puts her arms around him. "It's okay to cry." She whispers in his ear. "I'll be here to keep you strong." Khaten looks over at her and smiles. Suhad goes over to her parents that are patiently waiting on her.

Ay takes Khaten by the hand and leads him from the courtyard to the throne room. Inside down a long aisle is the golden throne where his father once ruled over the land. Khaten put his hand on the seat. There gold felt cold to the touch. Slowly he moved around the large chair almost as if he was caressing the throne. He looked up at Ay who motions for him to sit. Khaten slowly turned and climbed up onto the massive seat. Ay walks over behind him almost towering over the boy. Khaten looks out at Ka, Suhad and her parents, who stand staring at the floor even though Suhad would occationally look up and give the new Pharaoh a smile. Ankhe stands with the wet nurse, Maia. She does not bow her head.

Suhad's father addresses Ay. "Grand Vizier, I must inform my people of the new Pharaoh." He looks over at his wife and Suhad. "Come we must go." They turn to leave. The new King stands. "Wait!." The family stops and turns back to the throne. Khaten looks up at his grandfather. "Can she stay? Here, with me in the palace while her father returns home?" Ay looks down at his grandson. "If that is your wish my King." He answers him. Khaten looks over at Suhads family. "She is to stay here with her mother . This is the Pharaoh's command." Suhad can't hide her excitement. Her mother bows. "Thank you my Pharaoh." Khaten is all smiles as Ay looks on.


	2. Chapter 2

Tut: The Boy Who Would Be King

The coronation of Khaten as the new Pharaoh lasted a year. The affair consisted of feast to celebrate his ascension to the throne and feast that celebrated the life of the passing Pharaoh. Plus, there were rituals among the celebrations. Khaten, a mere child of nine years, still have to preform these rites in order to be Pharaoh. He was still the crown Prince over Egpyt but that was all until these rites were preformed. Grand Vizer Ay waited patiently outside the young boys door as he got dressed to start another day of rituals and celebrations.  
>Today he would preform the rite of the "Rowing Boat", where he would pull a boat to the Nile. "My King!" Called the Vizier. "We must hurry. The time of the ritual is vast approaching." The sound of foot falls echoed in the chamber as Khaten came running to his Grandfather. The boy was smiling from ear to ear. "I am ready." The child tells him. Khaten looks around and is confused. Ay takes notice. "Is there something the matter?" The smile on Khaten's face quickly fades. "She is not here." Ay puts a hand on the childs shoulder. "I'm sure she is waiting for you outside like everyone else. Now let us go."<br>Outside in the courtyard there is a grand celebration taking place. The sight of the young King causes onlookers to cheer. Khaten smiles and waves, not realizing that these people are some of the slaves and there are guards nudging them to respond in a fashion. As they make ther way out of the palace, Khaten is looking around but still his eyes do not see her. Grand Vizier walks quickly causing young Tut to almost have to run to keep up with him. Soon they are standing in front of a boat. In front is a harness that is fitted around the young KIng. He looks at the crowd and finally sees her. Standing next to her mother is Suhad, the Mitanni girl that played with him a few months ago. Her father has since returned from his journey home and has joined his family.  
>That was five years ago but Khamun can still remeber as if things happened yesterday. Another celebration started today and Khamun was tired. This day was special for all of Egypt. Today their young King was celebrating his birthday and this day was also his wedding day. The Grand Vizier was walking with Ankhe, the Kings older sister. He was old enough now that thie time had come for him to marry and produce an heir for Egypt. By tradition he was to marry a female that had the royal bloodline and in this case his half sister Ankhe was chosen being a throne Princess and must marry the next Pharaoh. Khamun waited in his throne room. The High Priest of the temple was with him. Looking in on was Ka, his best friend and Suhad. She stood silently as Ka began to pace. He would look over at Khamun who just sat on his throne looking down at his feet. The High Priest motioned to the Pharaoh when Ay arrived with Ankhe. Tutankhamun and Ankh were married just before sundown. As Tut leads his new bride away, he catches a glimpse of Suhad who turns away from him.<br>Later that night in Tuts bedroom they attempt to consummate their union. Their time together is short since Tut a young man of fourteen is having trouble since he is still going through puberty. Ankhe leaves him to rest. She will return in the morning and they will try again. The air in his room is cold and he is tired. He covers up without getting redressed and stares out at the sand. He begins to drift off when he hears footsteps coming toward his room. Out in the hallway he can hear the voices of the guards aurguing with someone. He climbs out of his bed and dresses then goes to see what the commosion is all about. He appears in his doorway and the guards stand still and silent in place. Suhad is standing there. She too is motionless. "The hour is late, Suhad. And this is my wedding night. What brings you here at this late hour?" She isn't looking at him. Khamun takes her by the hand and leads her into his room. The guards don't move or say anything. He takes her to a bech and sits her down. "Tell me what is troubling you?" She still doesn't speak to him. "Alright then, if you will not speak, then I cannot listen." With that he walks her back out of the room and down the hall to another room. He motions to the guards following his that she is to remain here tonight. They nod and stand guard. As he turns to leave Suhad calls to him. "Can I ask you a question, my Pharaoh?" He walks into the room and sits down on the bench inside. "You may ask your question." He tells her. Sudah kneels in front of him and puts her head in his lap. "Do you love her?" He strokes her hair gently. "I am Pharaoh. I do what is best for Egypt and the time has come for me to give Egypt an heir. I can't do that alone." Suhad looks up at him with pleading eyes. "Do you love, Ankhe?" He slowly stands and walks across the room. He doesn't answer her. Suhad also stands and walks over to him. "You will not anwer me." Even though he just married his sister, Suhad's heart is breaking because she is in love with him. She fell the first time they met and has never stopped. She reaches up and gently kisses him. "She maybe your wife but I am the one that loves you." Khamun cups her face in his hand. He softly kisses her. Then turns to leave. "Get some rest."  
>Before returning to his room, he stops in front of where Ankhe is sleeping. He quietly walks in and stands watching her. He disrobes and climbs into bed next to her. Ankhe is startled by his presence. He kisses her. And they consummate their marriage. Ankhe is soon asleep again on his chest but his mind is not with her or that he became a man. He looks over at the doorway. He can see Suhad's room from there. He realizes that he can't love her. Though inside he feels nothing for Ankhe. She is his half sister and his duty to Egypt was to marry her. Being in love and happy isn't the life of a Pharaoh. <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Tut: Tears in the Dark

Tut sits on his throne and stares blankly ahead. The throne room is eerily quiet. Ka and Suhad quietly enter and approach their friend the Phararoh. Tut sits unmoving, the look on his face is one of deep concern. His wife and half-sister, Ankhe has gone into labor with their first child and he awaits news of the birth. Suhad begins to speak when Grand Vizier Ay burst in to the room. "My Pharaoh! I bring word of your Queen. She has blessed you with a daughter." Khamun looks up, a smile begins to cross his face. But Ay has not finished with his news. "My King, the child was born still. I am sorry." The smile on the Pharaoh's face slipped away. His eyes filled with a combination of anger and sadness. "Leave me!" The Pharaoh hissed. "I wish to be left alone." Ay bowed. "As you wish." Ka turned to leave. He glanced over his shoulder. Suhad was still standing there. He reaches over and took her arm. "We must go." She yanked her arm from him. "I am staying." She informed him. Ay stopped as he heard her words. "The Pharaoh has commanded to be left alone. LEAVE HIM!" Ay yelled and left the room followed by Ka. Suhad stood motionless.

Tutankhamun stands to leave the room. He notices Suhad but walks by her, quickly. She turns to follow him. As he leaves, he is flanked on either side by a pair of guards. He walks straight to his chambers. The guards wait outside. Suhad tries to follow him but she is stopped by the guards. "No one disturbs the Pharaoh." One of the guards tells her. "I must speak to him!" She pleads. "Ask him if I may enter?" A guard turns and disappears into the chamber only to return shortly after. "You may enter." She quickly walks passed the guard in to the chamber and see Tut sitting on his bed staring out on the city. "You don't listen." He said quietly without looking over to her. She can see the redness in his eyes. "You really don't want to be alone." She replies. "And what makes you know better then what your King wants?" He asks her.

"Because I know you. I've known you since before you took your throne." She said as she walked over to him. Khamun didn't look at her. "I have failed Egypt." He said. "My duty was to give her an heir and I have failed her." Suhad could hear the pain in his voice. He stands and removes his crown, jewelry and robe. He is standing there looking like a slave. Clenching his fists he fights back the urge to scream. Suhad comes to him and puts her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "It's okay to cry. I am here to be your strength." She slowly backs away looking at him. She can see the lost little boy behind his eyes. Suhad reaches up and wipes a tear from his eye. He pushes her hand away from his face. "Please go." He tells her. She pulls him into a kiss but he doesn't push her away. "I am here always." She tells him as she touches his forehead with her own.

She turns to leave as he walks back over and slumps back onto the bed. One last glance over her shoulder and she see him leaning against one of the post, weeping. Her heart is breaking because she can not heal his pain. She begins walking back to her room when her path crosses that of the Grand Vizier. He stops her. "You care about him?" Suhad doesn't look at him. "He is my King and my friend." Ay's words slowly change from cordial to more menacing. "He is the Pharaoh and you are nothing more than an adder poisoning his mind. He loves his wife and he loves Egypt. Don't you ever forget." Suhad glares at Ay. "I am his friend and I will be here for him no matter what you say." Ay looks at her and touches her face. He is hit with an epiphany. "Ah, you are in love with him. Are you foolish enough to think that one day he will feel the same for you?" Suhad moves away from him. "You are nothing more then a pet to him. If you think that you will take him from Ankhe, you are mistaken. I would sooner feed you to the lions before I allow that to happen." Suhad begins walking again. "Stay away from him." Ay calls to her as she runs into her room.

Meanwhile Tutankhamun has gathered himself and has left his room. Down the hall is where Ankhe is resting. She sees him walk in and he smiles at her. "How are you, my Queen?" He asks her gently. She sits up as he sits down next to her. "How have we angered the Gods that they would do this to us?" She begins to cry. Tut leans his head against her and strokes her hair. "I do not know." He lifts her face so he can see her. "I'm sure our daughter was as beautiful as her mother." Ankhe begins weeping in his arms. Khamun holds her tighter. His eyes are also red with tears. Their sorrow filled the palace.


	4. Chapter 4

Pharaoh Hath No Fury

The following takes place after the One Shot story of Tut and Suhad: A Moment in Time.

A group of guards walk towards the throne room. Inside, King Tutankhamun sits. Grand Vizier has been summoned to the royal court and he is not happy with the way the guards are treating him. "What is the meaning of this!" He ask of them. But he recieves no answer. Tut stands and walks over to the group. Ay bows from his waist. The Captain of the guards gives him a shove causing him to lose his balance and drop to a knee. Khamun is standing over him. "I have summoned you here." He tells his grandfather. "Something disturbing has been buzzing in my ears." Ay looks up to his grandson. "My King? I do not understand what this has to do..." He is cut off by the Pharaoh. "HOW DARE YOU!" His words echoe though out the palace. The sound booms causing one of the guards to begin shaking in fear. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Ay tries to stand but a guard puts a hand on his shoulder holding him in place. "I assure you..." "SILENCE!" Again the young Kings voice sounds like a crash of thunder. On her throne, Ankhe, tries not to let her husband anger effect her but to no avail. She has never seen Khamun this angry.

Standing in the doorway leading out to the courtyard is General Horemheb. He has arrived to inform Tutankhamun that an embssary from another city is there to offer an alliance and make peace. Since becoming Pharaoh, Tut has tried repairing the damage done by his father, Akhenaten. He waits and watches what is preceeding in front of him. Tut motions to the Captain of the guard who hands him his kopesh. Khamun takes the weapon in his right hand then his left watching sunlight dance across the blade. Ay looks up at his grand son. "What do you want of me? I am sure this is just a misunderstanding. What is this all about?" The Pharaoh stares at the sword as he speaks. His anger causing his voice to boom. "You threatened Suhad, one of my friends. You said that you were going to send her to the lions. Do you deny these words?" The Grand Vizer was silent as he thought about what to say next. "My King, I only do what is right for you and for Egypt. I live to serve." Tut gripped the sword even tighter in his right hand. "I..AM..PHARAOH! I..AM..GOD! YOU LIVE OR DIE...BY...MY..WHIM..."

As he speaks, Ankhe sees Horemheb and motions him to come to her. He quickly walks over to the queen. "You must stop him! I think he is going to kill the Grand Vizier." Horemheb knods in agreement. But before he can act, King Tutankhamun, with a shout raises the sword over his head and the brings it down toward Ay. "My King! I must speak with you! This is most urgent!" The General calls to him. The blade stops just inches from the Grand Viziers face. Tut hands the sword back to the guard Captain then kneels in front of Ay so he is looking him in the face. "If you ever threaten one of my friends again. I will send you to the desert. I am sure the jackels, adders and scorpions would appreciate a good meal." Tut stands quickly. He says to the guards. "Get him out of my sight. And Grandfather, be grateful that I have spared you. There will be no next time." The guards help Ay to his feet. As Tut turns to address Horemheb he calls out. "Lock him in his chambers for the night." The guards bow and then drag the Grand Vizier away.

The General and Ankhe watch as Tut approaches them. His eyes still show that his temper is flaring inside. Ankhe stands as he goes to sit back on his throne. "Will you be alright, my husband?" Khamun replies to her through clinched teeth. "I am fine. What is this urgent business, General?" Horemheb speaks up quickly. "My Pharaoh a representative of the Nubian Empire is here." The King wasn't in the best of mood since the ordeal with Grand Vizier Ay. The affairs of Egypt come before his anger. The general speaks with him and he begins calming down and is in better spirits when the guards bring in the young Nubian man. Ankhe greets him then excuses herself. She is still feeling weak from giving birth and the strain has also made her sleepy. Tut sends a guard to get Ka so he can help her to bed. His childhood friend arrives and they leave.

Outside the throne room Suhad stands waiting for the Pharaoh to finish. Things take a lot longer then she planned. She knew that Ay would not let that incident with Tut pass without some form of retribution either against her or the Pharaoh. She has seen the look in the older mans eyes and she knew exactly his true feelings for his grandson. She didn't trust him and she wanted to voice her concern to Tut

. Suhad fears for Tut's life. Ankhe doesn't pay her much attention but she doesn't trust the Queen. She knows her to be ambitious. Things here in the new palace at Thebes are not as safe as the King believes them to be. She decides to leave and wait for him in her room. As she walks by Ankhe's room she can hear something that she can't believe. She continues walking and wonders of she should tell Khamun that his wife the Queen is with his best friend, Ka.


	5. Chapter 5

Tut Whispers in the Palace

The Grand Vizier is walking around his chamber fuming. "Arrogant pup!" He yells. The guards outside can hear every word he says and they try their best to ignore the ravings of this mad man. "Who does he think I am? I am the Grand Vizier! I was advisor to his father before he was born!" He walks over to see the sun kissing the desert sand. There is a knock on the chamber door. The High Priest Amun slowly enters the room. "I came as soon as I heard. I understand that you and Tutankhamun had some words? What possessed you to think that he wouldn't strike at you for threatening that girl?" Ay waves him off. "He is not a Pharaoh. He is a mere boy who thinks himself a man." Amun sits on the bench in the room. "You are a fool. He will execute you without a thought regardless of who you are. He may be a child but he is Pharaoh." Ay scratched his chin for a second. "The Queen won't let anything happen to me. She is the one that has the real power in this kingdom. I must speak with her about putting that jackal on a tighter leash." Amun shakes his head. "After this incident, she may not even try. He is learning quickly about what it means to be a King. She may not be able to step in and save you next time." Amun stands and walks over to the door. "Get some rest my old friend. I hope this madness will leave you come the new sun." He leaves the Grand Vizier still fuming and upset.

Outside in the courtyard, the young King and General Horemheb finish talking with the Nubian representative. They return to the throne room where the young man presents the Pharaoh with gifts before he leaves to return home. One of them is a small golden cage. Inside is a very exotic young animal. The ball of fur was a leapard cub. The Pharaoh peers into the cage and the little one reaches out and bats at the young mans nose. He giggles. General Horemheb is glad to hear Khamun laugh. That happens rarely since he has taken the throne. The Pharaoh bows in appreciation to the Nubian. The general leads the younger man away leaving Tut in the room alone. Tut looks at the cage and a shy smile crosses his face. Though the hour has grown late and stars are beginning to glow in the sky. He goes to visit Suhad.

Suhad is sitting in her room. The stillness of the palace is unsettling and she is afraid to fall asleep. Even though the King has locked him in his room for the night, she still fears his grandfather, Ay. The Grand Vizier has many in the palace that are more then happy to do his bidding. They would not hesitate to kill or poison her. The Pharaoh is another matter though. Too many questions would be asked if something would happen to him. She could see shadows moving from under her door. She stands in the shadow by a far wall and waits. There is a knock on the door. She is afraid to answer thinking that Ay has sent someone to her. She watched frm the shadow as the door opened and Khamun slowly walked inside. "Suhad?" He calls to her looking around the room.

She reveals herself to him, smiling. "Why do you hide?" He asks her. "I do not trust the Grand Vizier." She replies. Khamun changes his stance trying to hide the cage behind his back. "Grandfather will trouble you no further. I have made myself clear on this matter." Suhad walks toward him and he takes a step away from her. She is surprised by his actions. "You step away from me. Have I done something to displease you?" Khamun acts like he didn't know what she was refering too. His movements cause the cub in the cage to begin crying. He looked over his shoulder to try and get the little one to quiet down. Suhad walks toward him as Tut tries to move himself between her and the cage. "What are you trying to hide from me? What do you have behind your back?" The Pharaoh giggles as she tries reaching beind him. He finally relents. "Close your eyes." He instructs her. She tilts her head. "Why should I?" Tut leans in close to her. "Because your Pharaoh commands this of you?" She smiles and does as he asks. He sets down the cage and reaches in to remove the cub. "Put out your hands." A confused look crosses Suhad's face when she reaches out to him. Khamun gives her the cub who at this point is crying louder. "Alright. Open your eyes."

Suhad's eyes grow to the size of saucers at the sight in her hands. The cub reaches up and lays its head against her chest. "Do you like him?" Tut says with pride. "He is so cute." Suhad beams. "He was a gift from the King of the Nubian Empire. Can you take care of him for me? I can not care for him since I am Pharaoh. He will need lots of attention." Tut reaches over and began to sroke it's fur. The cub turns and trys to roar at him. Khamun feigns fear. " He is so fierce and full of spirit. Just like you." He looks up at Suhad. She has never seen that look in his eye before. "Thank you, my King. I am honored by your gift. I will take great care of him." She kisses his cheek. He turns his head as if trying to intercept the kiss but is too late.

He tells her to sleep well and leaves. Guards remain posted outside her door. She walks around with the cub before setting him down on her bed. The little guy is soon asleep. She smiles. Her heart is telling her to tell Khamun the truth about his wife but he was so happy with giving her the cub that she didn't want to ruin his good mood. Inside she still feels that he should know and decides that this could not wait until morning. With the cub sleeping, she leaves the room. She asks one of the guards to find her something to feed the little one. The guard walks away leaving the other man in front of her chamber. As she heads to the Queens door, she sees Ka, exiting. After he takes a couple of steps, he realizes he has been seen and confronts Suhad. "Why are you awake at this late hour?" Suhad walks away and doesn't answer him. "You know, don't you?" She still doesn't answer him. "Suhad, please." He pleads with her. "Don't tell him." This gives Suhad pause. "Tell who?" She looks over her shoulder at him.

"The King? My best friend. His heart will break if he knew that I was in love with Ankhe and she is in love with me." Suhad turns around and walks up to Ka. "Are you saying that the baby she had was yours and not the Pharaoh's ?" Ka looked away from her. "How long? How long have you and Ankhe been..." Ka takes her arm. They walk back to her room. The cub is still asleep. Ka sees the new arrival and looks back at her. "I could ask you the same question?" Suhad reaches up to slap the young man, Ka catches her hand. "How dare you even think that I would dishonor Egypt?" He looks at the cub again. "He gives you gifts and I am to believe that you are not sharing his bed?" Suhad yanks her hand away. "We are not talking about me! He loves you and you betray that love be being with his wife." Ka is silent. "You ask me not to tell him then accuse me of doing the same thing?" Ka nods. "You are right. And I am sorry." He explains to her when they began as lovers. "Ankhe and I have been in love since we were children. She was always meant to marry the next Pharaoh. We were practically raised together her, Khamun and I. I never wanted to hurt him. He is more my brother then my friend. I would lay down my life for him. I can't deny my heart." Though she was angry with him, Suhad knew the pain he was feeling because she too was hurting in matters of the heart.

"Ka, I will not tell him." Suhad assures him. " But I do have a request in exchange for my silence." Ka curiously looked at her. "What would you have me do?" He questions her. "I fear that the Grand Vizier is planning to harm me and the King. Either or both of us. Did you mean what you claim about giving your life for Tutankhamun?' Ka knelt in front of her. "If the gods wish my life for his then let it be." Suhad walked over looking at the sky. "I fear that is what Ay has in store for him. The price of my silence is that you will protect him from that fate." Ka stood. "That is is your price? To protect the King. A duty that I have been charged with since before he was Pharaoh?" Suhad added one final thing. "And from Ankhe. I know she has her own agenda. Ay may try to manipulate her for his own means." Ka understood what she was thinking. Even though he was her lover, he would do anything for Khamun. "I agree to your terms. I will protect both of you from them." Suhad shook her head."Both of us? I do not ask for myself just for the King." Ka replied. "This I know. He would never forgive me if something happened to you. Thus, I will vow. I will protect both of you." As he said that, the cub woke from his nap and cried. Ka turned to the little fellow. "If I must, you as well little one." He reached down and petted the cub on the head. Ka went to the door. "Rest well. Suhad." He left. That night, she slept deeply wondering if Ka knew more about Tut's feelings for her then he was letting on.


	6. Chapter 6

Tut: The Bretrayal of the Heart

A week has past since Grand Vizier and Pharaoh Tutankhamun had words in the throne room. Tempers have become calmer. Word has spred to the King that the Nubian Empire has broken the new treaty and General Horemheb has come to Tut to discuss how to handle the situation. When his father reigned, Akhenaten, young Tut would listen as the generals and high ranking members of the military stratagize. Even though he is a young man of only fifteen years, Khamun can still remember the first time he sparred with the troops. He was only twelve years of age and into the second year of his time as Pharaoh.

The sun was high in the sky when Khaten walked with General Horemheb and his grandfather. The soldiers stood silently as the young Pharaoh approached them. Several turned away from the child. Others just became as statues. Horemheb spoke loudly. "Your King has honored you this day for he wishes to test your skills in battle." Even thought he was a child, he was taught in the use of the sword daily. This was just another lesson. A younger soldier, Lagus, mocked the King under his breath. "He should go back to playing King and let the men do their work." Grand Vizier heard his comment and motioned to one of the guards. "How dare you speak of your Pharaoh in such a fashion!" The guard took the seventeen year old by the arm and began to lead him away. Then the young boy spoke. "Stop! Let him speak!" The guard stopped. "Yes, Pharaoh." Ay turned to his grandson. "My King, you can't allow such disrespect. He must be punished." But Tut wasn't listening, he had walked over to one of the soldiers and removed the weapon from the mans hip. Tossing the kopesh to the ground, he spoke to Lagus. "Pick it up." The teen did as he was told. Tut motioned to the general to give him his weapon. Confused, the general handed Tut his blade. The child struggled with the heaviness but for only a second.

He looked over at Ay and the General. "How can they give their lives for Egypt if I am unable to do the same?" He looked at Lagus. "You say I should 'go back to playing'. Let's see how well you handle your sword." With a motion, Tut swung at the soldier. Lagus side steps the boy and the Pharaoh ends up eating sand. The men gathered do not snicker or make a sound. Tut regains his footing and takes another swing at Lagus. This time his blade connects with the teens. With each swing, Lagus intercepts Khaten and pushes him away.

The Pharaoh finds himself in the sand many more times. His royal cloak nearly buried in the dune before the day is over. Finally, Ay has had enough of the spectical and calls for the fighting to cease. He knocks the blade out of Tut's hand. The guards grab Lagus and begin dragging him away. "You think to humiliate your King? We shall see how you fair with the other slaves." Grand Vizier and the General turn to leave but Tut has other plans for the young soldier. "Release him! Lagus you are to teach me. I need to sharpen my skills if I am to lead on the battlefield." The guards stop. From that day on, Lagus would teach the boy king the art of blade and bow.

As the storm raged outside, the Pharaoh and the General reach an agreement on the war that is coming with the Nubians. Lagus is with them. He is part of the city watch. His job is to walk the street of Thebes at night. He would rather be going with the other soldiers to battle the Nubians but Tut wants him to stay in the city with him. They are dismissed by the Pharaoh who wants to see his queen. Grand Vizier Ay came to him and suggested that they try again for a child reminding him of the need for Egypt to have an heir. Tutankhamun doesn't believe this is the proper time since they are on the verge of war but Ay was very insistant.

Khaten walks to Ankhe's room. The door is closed and he can hear his wife. He stands silently at the door. She is laughing and he can hear a man's voice. The sound felt like that of a scorpions sting. He knew that voice. He had caught Ka with his wife. He turns away and walked to Suhad's room. She was sitting on her bed playing with her new pet. A leopard cub given to her by the Pharaoh. He doesn't speak when he enters her room. She can tell by his body language that something is weighing heavy on his mind. "My Pharaoh? What brings you here?" He still doesn't speak as he sits on the bench in her room. She gets up from her bed and sits beside him. She reaches over and take one of his hands. He looks down and covers her hand with his other one. "I loved him like a brother." His words are barely audible. He speaks as if in a haze. Suhad is confused of whom he is speaking so she tries getting him to explain. "Who are you talking about?" He stands and walk over to where the cub is batting at a pillow. "How could he betray me?" Again his words were almost a whisper. "And my Queen puts a dagger in my heart." He pets the little one that has taken notice of him.

Now Suhad realizes what has happened. King Tutankhamun had caught the lovers together and now is torn on what to do about them. "I am sorry, my Pharaoh." She tells him. He turns to her and gives her a slight grin. "You are not the one who should apologize to me. My duplicious wife and best friend are the ones that have wronged me." Even thought she didn't trust Ankhe, his tone was a mixture of pain and anger. He cared for her as a husband. "I could send Ka away to fight the Nubians. That would keep him from my Queen. But I would never forgive myself if he got killed. I might as well just take his life." His statements were random and not targeting her for reply. He was there to vent. Suhad tried very hard to stay silent. She already knew of the lovers and she was just a guilty as they for keeping their secret from him. She was in love with him. And his pain was her pain. "What do you want of me, my King?" He looked over at her. A breeze blew her hair gently away from her face.

He stared at her. His gaze caused Suhad to turn away from him, embarrased. "I think you should return to your throne and consider their fate. I have no answers for you." He stood and walked over to her. Standing in front of her, he gently lifted her face to look at him. His eyes were red and glassy. His heart was breaking. She wanted to make him forget that dagger in his chest left by Ankhe and Ka. She promised herself that she would never act on her feelings. They were childhood friends and she wanted to keep it that way but every day that became a battle that she is slowly losing. Today was the day she lost that war.

As lightning flashed and thunder boomed outside, Tut stared at Suhad. His hand was caressing her face. His eyes spoke loudly to her. She wanted him to leave but stay at the same time. Time stopped for a moment. The storm was quiet as they stood there. She closed her eyes. Tut leaned in close to her. She could feel him breathing on her lips. "Why do you close your eyes to me?" He asks. "Please..." She said quietly. "You are Pharaoh..." She had trouble speaking to him. "Do you know how hard..." Her words cut out. "You know my feelings for you." He pulled her closer to him. "And I have stopped feeling. I have no heart because it has been cut out by those that I thought loved me. I am an empty shell of a man." She opened her eyes when she spoke. "I ask again, what do you want of me, my King?"


	7. Chapter 7

Tut: The Games the Queen Plays

Suhad stared into the Pharaoh's eyes. She could see his pleading with her. She didn't want their friendship to end but she wanted him. Time has stopped. In that moment reason was replaced with unyeilding love. She loved him with all her heart. "Khamun, I can't give you what you ask of me." She walks away from him. "Why?" He says quietly. "Why can't I be with you?" He can feel the dagger in his heart grow to that of a sword and this time Suhad is holding the blade. Tears stream down Suhad's face as she answers him. "If we do this. Then we are no better. I become a dagger in Ankhe's chest. Is that what you want? She is my Queen. Please don't make me the instrument of betrayal to her."

Tut still had his back to her. He knew she was right but at the same time he also knew how she felt and that she was fighting to keep them apart. "Would it matter if I wasn't the King?" He removed the items of that made him Pharaoh and set them on the bench. He stood there with only the linen around his waist. "You claim to love me yet spur me. I don't understand." All Suhad could do is cry. Tut could hear her weeping and walked over to her. He put his hands around her waist and pulled her to him. He held he tightly and lightly kissed the back of her neck. Suhad reached up and put a hand on his face. "Khamun, please." She said weakly through quivering lips. Her eyes shut as she tries fighting back tears and her feelings. He slowly turns her to him. Placing one of her hands on his bare chest. She tries pulling it away but he grasp is to strong. "Can you feel that? My heart does not beat. Please Suhad." With his free hand, he places it on her face and pulls her into a kiss. She couldn't stop her feelings from taking over.

The leopard cub had moved to a corner of the room to sleep. Tut picked Suhad up and carried her to the bed. He never said the words but his actions told her that he was in love with her. In the night air as the storm slowly passed out side, Pharaoh Tut made love to her and she accepted him. She had finally allowed her feelings to come through. He needed her to make him feel alive again. In her arms he was reborn to love. His only thought throughout the night was of Suhad.

She was woken up by the crying of the cub from hunger. Suhad looked over at the little one that stared at her from a sunlight corner of the room. Khamun's arms were wrapped around her and his head was against her shoulder. She quietly climbed out of bed, dressed, and walked over to the cub. "Good morning to you." She said as she nuzzled the small cat. She left the Pharaoh sleeping as she went to get some breakfast for them.

Walking down the corridor, she is approached by a guard. "The Grand Vizier request your presences." Suhad kept walking. "I do not answer to Ay." She said to him but the guard had his orders to bring her. The guard took her by the arm. "He was clear. Come!" The guard led her to the throne room. Sitting on the throne was Ay. His hands steepled in front of him. The thought of him on that throne sickened Suhad. The Grand Vizier saw them enter and he came off the throne to meet them. He greeted her with open arms like he was about to give her a hug. "My dear, Suhad! How does the new sun greet you? Did you find rest?" His friendliness made her uneasy but she would not give Ay the satisfaction. "I am well." She replies to him. "Excellent!" He says clapping his hands together. He motions to the guard to leave them alone. "Have you seen the Pharaoh? I went to his room this morning and he was not there. I find that odd, don't you?"

"I am not in charge of keeping track of the King. He will do as he feels. He is Pharaoh." She gives him an answer but she knows what Ay is hinting to. He suspects that they spent the night together. The Grand Vizier walked around behind her then leaned in to her close. "Sweet Suhad, if I were you I would not give him a child. Ankhe is his Queen. Only she can give him heirs. You do know you place?" His words hissed like that of a serpent. When Suhad looked back to the throne she could see Ankhe sitting there. "My Queen!" Suhad said looking away surprised. Ay looked over and knodded in acknwledgement. Their conversation made Ankhe curious. She walked down to join them. Ay stepped to the side of Suhad who was looking at the floor. "Suhad? Why are you here?" Ankhe asked her. "The Grand Vizier, summoned me." She replied to the Queen. "Ay, summoned you? I do not see the Pharaoh." Ankhe looked around the room. All she saw were guards and Ka, who was standing at the entrance to the court yard. "You can go. I can hear that cub crying from here. He must be hungry." Suhad bowed. "Thank you my Queen. I will go feed him." She turned to leave when Ankhe said something else to her.

"Suhad, you do not need to bow to me. We grew up together. I have come to see you as a sister. If anyone should be bowing, it is Ay." The old man shot her a look. "My Queen?" Ankhe did not reply instead she turned and went back to her throne. A scribe appeared from around the corner and sat at her feet. "I command that from this day on that Suhad be treated as a member of the royal house as that of my sister." Suhad could not believe what she was hearing and that made her feel worse about sleeping with Tut. "Thank you my Queen." Suhad says. She leaves quickly. The Grand Vizier watches her leave and then addresses Ankhe. "My Queen, I don't understand. The Mitannni girl? Why?" Ankhe glared at him. " I don't need to explain my actions to you." Ay bowed and left quickly. Ka walked up to Ankhe and asked the same question.


	8. Chapter 8

Tut: Friendships End

Suhad walks quickly back to her room. As she walks in she notices that the cub is lapping some goats milk out of a golden saucer. There is also a plate with some diced meat. She looks around confused and sees a servant standing there with a plate with some cheese and fruit. "What are you doing here?" The girls stands looking at the plate. "The Pharaoh thought you might be hungry so he ordered me to bring this to you." She holds out the plate to Suhad who removes a grape. "Please, share this with me." Suhad tells the servant girl. Looking at the ground the girl doesn't seem to acknowledge Suhad statement. Suhad takes a small bunch of grapes and places them in the girls hands. The slave looks up at her, smiling. "Thank you." She eats the fruit. Then walks past Suhad to leave. "I also have a mesage from the King. He asks for you to go to the temple and pray for him." The servant leaves Suhad standing in her room, confused about the Pharaoh's request.

In the throne room Ankhe waits for her husband to handle the days affairs. Ka stands next to her. "I don't understand why you made that Mitanni girl like your sister." Ankhe stands and walks around him. "She knows of our affair. Does she not?" Ka nods 'yes'. "My husband can't know of us. You know Khamun and his temper." Ka leaned into her and whispered. "He will never find out." Just as Ka tried to kiss Ankhe there is the sound of someone clearing their throat. "My apologizes my Queen." Lagus said. "The Pharaoh request Ka's presence in the courtyard." Ka turned and looked over at Lagus who stood at the courtyard entrance. Ankhe walked backed to her throne. "We will talk later, my Queen." Ka tells her. Lagus however can't hide his smirk. He motioned as Ka walked past him.

As they walked down the stairs, they can see the Pharaoh pacing back and forth. He was growing more and more impatient waiting for Ka to get there. Ka looked over at Lagus. "Do you know what this is about?" Lagus just shrugged. "I didn't ask and I don't question the Pharaoh." He walks over to where laying on the ground are a pair of kopesh. He picks up the weapons and hands them to the KIng. After looking over each one, Khamun tosses one at Ka's feet. "Pick it up!" He tells the young man. Ka takes the weapon looking over at the Pharaoh confused. Khamun has his back to his childhood friend. "Is something wrong?" Ka asks. Tut turns and glares at him. He takes a step towards him and swings his sword. Ka is taken by surprise and the blade catches him in the arm. Just a scratch drawing a little blood. He backs away as Tut swings again missing his friend but he brings up the butt of the weapon striking Ka in the nose. Ka stumbles from the blow. His nose isn't broken but the pain makes concentrating an effort. "I LOVED YOU LIKE A BROTHER!" Khamun yells at Ka. Another swing catches against Ka's leg. Ka drops to a knee and then has to roll on the ground to get out of reach of Tut's strikes.

"Do you feel that pain?" Tut asks him. "That is the dagger in my heart. The one put there by Ankhe. Or perhaps is it your blade in my back." He was angry and tears were in his eyes. "I can't believe you would betray me." Ka was confused. "Khamun, I don't know what you are talking about. You know I would never betray you or the Queen." His words only fed the rage in the Pharaohs heart. "LAIR! ADMIT TO ME THAT YOU SLEPT WITH MY WIFE!" Before Ka could answer, the Pharaoh swung again. As he blocked and caught Tut's sword, Ka grabbed Tut's free wrist. The two were staring at each other. The Pharaoh's fury radiated frm him. Ka has never seen him so angry. "Khamun? I don't know what Suhad has been telling you..." Tut pushes him away. "Suhad? I am not talking about Suhad." This time he swung and brought his elbow up, breaking Ka's nose. Blood spurted all over Tut's robe. The King took the garment off and tossed it over to Lagus. Ka was on the ground holding his nose. He tried to reach his sword but Tut was there and kicked the blade from his reach.

"I came to her in the night. Through the chamber door I heard her laughing then moaning. Then I heard a man moan as well." Ka looked up, Tut was standing over him. Ka swings and his fist connects with the side of Tut's face causing him to fall off balance. The King gains his footing and puts his hands around his friends throat. With a motion, he tosses Ka to the ground and jumps on his chest. His knees are on Ka's shoulders. He looks to Lagus, who brings him the two kopesh. He has one blade in each hand. Ka stares at Lagus who has walked off. "Khamun, please. I love her. Ever since we were kids we wanted to be together but she has a duty to Egypt. I'm sure you understand. I'm sorry." The look on Ka's face was clear. He was afraid for his life. The Pharaoh was a very passionate young man. But he had a bad temper to match. Tut looked down at Ka. His face was stoic and with out emotion. Tut let out a yell and brought the blades down toward Ka's head. Ka closed his eyes, bracing for what he believed to be his death. The blades burrowed themselves into the sand on either side of Ka's head. Tut stood and motioned to Lagus, "Take him to be healed. Ka you are banished from the palace until I forgive you. Tonight and every night you will patrol the streets with Lagus. NOW GET HIM OUT OF MY SIGHT!" He shouted. Lagus helped Ka to his feet and then led him away.

Meanwhile Suhad was at the temple praying for her King. The High Priest walks over to her. "What is troubling you, my child?" Suhad continued to pray. Tears roll down her face. "I pray for the Pharaoh. I pray for Egypt." Was her answer to him. The priest knelt beside her. "I see your heart is heavy. How may the gods help you this day?" She wanted to be alone. Just her and the gods. Why did the Pharaoh asks her to pray for him? A question that she did not have an answer. The priest stayed there with her for a while. She didn't know how long she had been praying when a commotion caused her to stand. Lagus was there dragging Ka who was having trouble walking. Suhad was surprised by Ka appearance. Blood covered the young mans face and ran down his arm. Another couple of priest came and took him from Lagus. "What happened to him?" Suhad asks him. Lagus looks over his shoulder as Ka is taken away. "The Pharaoh." He says snickering. "Khamun? The King did this?" She knew why. He had caught him with his wife. Lagus looked her up and down. "Ka said that you knew something and told the Pharaoh." She shook her head. "I didn't say anything to the King." Lagus shrugged. "It is none of my business about what happens in the palace but if the King did that to Ka. I don't want to think about what he will do to the Queen. I wouldn't betray him if I was you." Lagus walked into the room to see Ka. Suhad finished her praying and headed back to the palace.

As the Pharaoh returned to the throneroom, Ankhe coud see the blood on his face. She jumped off her throne and ran too him. "Are you injured my husband?" He did not answer her. There was a servant with a plate of food. He told the servent to take his robe and burn it. Ankhe tried to take his hand and he pulled away from her. "Come!" He ordered her. His steps were quick and she had to run to keep pace. They arrived at her room. She didn't understand his actions. He grabbed her arm and led her inside. He pushed her onto the bed and said. "You will give me that which you gave Ka." She looked at him worried. "And what would that be?" He pinned her to the bed. They didn't leave until almost night fall.

Hours have passed when Suhad walked by his room. Tut was there looking out the window. "Ankhe told me of her command that you are as her sister. Is this true?" Suhad bowed. "Yes, Pharaoh." He turned to her. "Then it is settled. Come high sun tomarrow you will be my wife." Suhad looked up her eyes wide. "Khamun, I can't it is forbidden. You know this we have talked about this before." He turned to her. "I am Pharaoh and I determine what is forbidden. And since Ankhe has risen you status...It shall be done." This wasn't what Suhad wanted but Tut wouldn't listen. "The hour is late. Leave me. Rest. There will be a busy day with the new sun." Suhad leaves wishing she had not heard his words.


	9. Chapter 9

Tut: Sometimes Love Isn't Enough

Suhad can't sleep. Tut's words are still fresh in her ears. She loves him but being his wife isn't what she really wants. She sits on her bed and writes him a letter on a scroll. Tears run down her face with each letter. She doesn't want to hurt him but she is afraid of his grandfather Grand Vizier Ay and she has a feeling that the High Priest Amun also does not like her. She isn't the only one that has trouble sleeping. Under the cover of night a figure walks the streets of Thebes. Carefully avoiding the patrols by stepping into shadows, Queen Ankhe looks for Ka. She needs to see him about the wedding tomorrow and she needs to let him know that she is with child again. She doesn't know if he is the father or Khamun. She notices Lagus walking near her hiding place. She doesn't move. The soldier slowly looks around and see her. He walks over and pulls Ankhe into the street where he can get a better look at her.

"What are you doing this late at night?" He asks her. She is dressed in common clothes and her face is covered. "I am sorry. I was visiting someone. I will head back to my home now." She turns to leave but Lagus stops her and removes the hood covering her head. "I know it is you, my Queen." He motions to another soldier that has patrolled with him. "Please, take the Queen back to the Palace." He addresses her. "It isn't safe for you here at night." She looks around. The soldier reaches for her arm. "YOU DARE!" She yells. The soldier takes a step away from her. "I meant no disrespect. I am just following orders." Her raised voice catches the attention of Ka who comes running to their position. He is just as surprised to see her. "Ankhe, are you crazy?" He leans in close and whispers to her. Lagus waves off the other soldier to give them some privacy. "If the Pharaoh finds you here." He looks around and doesn't see anyone.

unbeknownst to everyone, standing in the shadow of a door way stands a second hiding figure. This person doesn't stay long. And soon they disappear into the night. "Now please," Ka begs her. "Return to the palace before Tut finds you missing." She starts crying. "Ka, you don't understand. I am pregnant. This child inside of me is yours, not Pharaoh's. That is why I came. I thought you should know. You are to be a father." Ka holds her as she weeps in his arms. Lagus steps between them. "Look, that child can't be Ka's. You have to tell the Pharaoh that is his. It is for the good of Egypt. You maybe his Queen and his sister but I don't think he would hesitate to give you the fate he did Ka. Rumor has it the with the new sun, Tut is taking another wife, the Mitanni girl, Suhad." Ankhe shook her head. "He told me last night. I don't have a say so in the matter. He is Pharaoh and that is his decree. I just have to accept it." Ka keeps a watchful eye on their surroundings out of fear of discovery. Lagus motions to the soldier again. "Go with her back to the palace. Ankhe you know this is for the best. Ka has to stay away. Khamun almost killed him last time. If he catches him again, he'll be on the front line fighting the Nubians."

Inside the Palace, King Tutankhamun sits on his throne. On his right is where Ankhe sits to rule beside him. On his left there is no throne just an elaborate chair. This will be for Suhad until her throne is ready, afterall she will be a queen. He wants all of Egypt to think of her as they do Ankhe. He feels happy. Little does he know that his happiness will be short lived. He walks to Suhad's room to see if she is asleep. As he walks into her room something seems wrong. He looks around and doesn't see the leopard cub. Her clothes seem to be missing, too. On the bed is a scroll tied with a piece of hemp rope. He picks up the papyrus and starts to read:

"My Pharaoh,

By the time you read this, I will be returning home to Mitanni. You do not love me. Do you do this because you hope that this will take away the pain of Ankhe's betrayal? I do not believe that you are thinking with your heart. You love Egypt and want to do what is best for the kingdom and your people. You said it yourself that love is a luxury not even a Pharaoh can afford. I know this will hurt, Khaten. I do not do this out of malice but because in my heart I love you too much. Plus, I too have betrayed you. I am sorry. I knew of Ankhe's affair with Ka. I could not tell you because you have the weight of Egypt on your shoulders and I did not think you would be able to bare this burden. So I carried this for you. I hope you can someday forgive me. You will always be my King. May the Gods put their blessings upon you.

I Love You,

Suhad"

The papyrus falls from his hands and floats the floor. He drops to his knees. His yell echoes throughout the palace. The Grand Vizier comes at the sound. "What is wrong, my boy? Why are you here? You should be resting for your wedding at high sun." Tut doesn't answer him. Ay sees the scroll on the ground in front of him. As he reaches to pick it up, Khamun stands, scoops up the papyrus, and walks past him. "My King where are you going?" Ay has to run as Tutankhamun heads for the throne room. Once inside he motions to two of the guards there. "Bring me Lagus." They bow. "Yes Pharaoh!" They turn and leve. Ay is confused with his actions but before he can question the King further, General Horemheb enters with news of the Nubian war. "My Pharaoh I must speak with you!" He says as he announces himself. "I'm sure what you have to say can wait, General." Ay tells him. Khamun tightly grips the papyrus.


	10. Chapter 10

Tut: Loves a Conqueror

An hour passes before the guards return with Lagus. "How can I serve Egypt?" Lagus says. Tut walks over and gives him the scroll. He whispers into his ear. "Find her and bring her back. Tell no one." Lagus bows and before Ay can question where he is going. He is gone. Frustrated with the goings on, Ay finally addresses the Pharaoh. "I must know what is going on here!" Tut shoots daggers out his eyes toward Ay. "I don't explain myself to you, Grandfather. You are MY adviser." He walks over to Ay and puts a finger in his face. "Let me advise YOU, Grandfather. You think I am too young to rule Egypt and at first opportunity would gladly take my place on THAT throne." He points over the Grand Vizier shoulder. "Let me tell you something. You are an old fool. You spit venom as if you were speaking wisdom. You are no better than a scorpion on the back of a crocodile. You promise that no ill will come of your actions but end up poisoning those that believe you. Why when asked? That is your nature." Ay turns to walk away from him. He will not stand here and be insulted by his grandson.

Tutankhamun yells at the Grand Vizier. "AY! YOUR PHARAOH DID NOT SAY YOU COULD LEAVE!" Ay stops and turns back around. "My King, Whatever is on that scroll has upset you. I fear that you just need rest. Maybe in the new day sun you will regain yourself." Before he can turn back around, General Horemheb steps in front of him. "Grand Vizier, I think that you are the one that has gone mad to speak to your king in such a manner. Come, lets hear the Pharaoh's words so we may gain wisdom." Horemheb leads Ay back to Tut who has gone and sat on his throne. The General whispers into Ay's ear. "Remember the last time you were in this room? You were on your knees and he had a sword. Do you want to be sent to the desert?" Horemheb's words were true and Ay realized that his grandson wasn't as easy to manipulate anymore. He looked over at Tut. "My apologizes my King. You are right. I am an old fool. I forget my self. When you are my age sometimes you thoughts become like desert sand." He smiled, embarrassed.

Even though Ay's words drip sincerity, Khamun does not believe him. He looks over at the General. Maybe his report will cool his anger. "You have news, General?" Horemheb approaches the throne and bows. "Yes, Pharaoh. I ask for more men. Things are going well but I believe a show of force could end this war." Tut listened as he stared coldly at Ay. And for a second, the Grand Vizier thought that the Pharaoh was going to send him into battle. "Recruit though out Thebes. A soldier will not fight if he is mistreated. Offer food and shelter. Egypt will take care of those that fight for her. That is my command." Horemheb bows again and turns to Ay laying a hand on the man's shoulder. "He is calming down. Leave him alone and maybe he'll forget you earlier statement?"

The general leaves as High Priest Amun enters the throne room. "My King, are you ready?" He spoke trying to sound cheerful,however, he believed like Ay that this marriage was a mistake. He would try to talk the Pharaoh into changing his mind. Ankhe also comes in and sits beside her husband. She can tell he has been awake the entire night. "I need rest, we will speak after I awoken. Until then, I will not be disturbed." Tut rises and walks past the two older men leaving them and Ankhe. High Priest Amun looks at the Queen. "Is there something wrong with the Pharaoh? Is he not well?" Ankhe doesn't know how to answer him and the Grand Vizier isn't sure he wants to explain what has happened.

Tutankhamun enters his chamber and sees Lagus waiting for him. "What are you doing here? I gave you a command!" He asked angrily. "I know, my King." Lagus replied taking a step aside. Suhad appeared from the shadows. "I couldn't leave you." Lagus quietly slips away leaving them alone. She continues speaking. "I need to know do you love me?" Khamun cupped her face in his hands. "Never doubt the feelings I have for you. I realize how difficult it was for you to carry Ankhe's secret. You were protecting me and Egypt. A sign of a good Queen." He kissed her gently on the lips. "A Pharaoh can not fall in love for his true love is Egypt." His words spoke his feelings. She turns from him.

Tut puts his arms around her."You said a sun and moon can not occupy the same sky but there is a time when they are together. How else do you explain an eclipse?" She looks out as the sun just starts to rise. "There is a shadow on the land until they part." Suhad says to him. "There can be no darkness with you beside me." He replies. "Do not make me command you. Suhad...Please...be my wife come high sun?" His actions showed her the words he could not speak. "Alright, I can not deny my heart any longer." He turned her to him. "Queen of my heart I will forever be your humble servant. You will forever be my Egypt." They shared another kiss as Ankhe watched from the courtyard her darkest hate rose in her chest.


	11. Chapter 11

Tut: Twist of Fate

Tut has been up for most the night and until morning worried about Suhad after she left him a letter stating that she had returned home. Only to find out that she never left because she loved him too much. Even though he never said the words, his actions made his affections evident to Suhad. He has asked her to marry him on many occasions and each time she has said "No." This time, however, she has finally said "Yes." And come high sun, they are to be married. This should be a joyous occasion for everyone except there is one that isn't liking the current situation, the current Queen, Ankhe.

She is his sister and wife. She was raised since his birth to rule with him as is tradition. The custom is only those of royal birth can marry the Pharaoh but Tut has decreed that Suhad will become his lesser queen. This made possible due to Ankhe raising Suhad's status to that of Sister. Her plan to keep Suhad under her watchful eye has backfired in the worst of ways. Now she is pregnant with her second child by her lover, Ka. He husband discovered their affair and banished Ka from the palace almost killing him in the process. She wonders what he would think if he knew the child in her belly was not his. Would he have her killed? Ankhe didn't want to think about that at the moment. All she knew is that she needed to find the Grand Vizier Ay and put a stop to this wedding. The last time she saw him was in the throne room. He was talking with the High Priest Amun.

Grand Vizier Ay is still in the throne room talking with the High Priest Amun. "He asked the Mitanni girl to marry him at high sun." Amun stands and listens not responding. Ay keeps ranting. "What is he thinking? He knows that she isn't of royal birth." Amun corrects him. "He can marry the girl. Remember the Queen has decreed that she is to be treated as her sister. This gives the Pharaoh the right to ask her." Ay walks away from his friend. "He is young and doesn't understand what he is doing. What if she should become pregnant? He children can't sit on that throne. I think the Pharaoh's gone mad." Amun can not agree more but he also respects the decisions of his King. "Like it or not, I am obligated to marry them if that is his command. He is still Pharaoh." Grand Vizier can't stand the thought of Tut marrying Suhad. He starts ranting again when he sees Ankhe.

"My Queen, how did the night find you? I hope you found rest." Ay greets her. She could not be more angry. "How did the night find me? I was out for a stroll under the moon and saw MY husband with that Mitanni girl. She was in HIS room." The news comes as a shock to Ay and Amun. "I thought he was going to go to get some rest." Ay asks her. She couldn't answer him quick enough. "Apparently, she was there waiting for him. I am guessing he was getting some 'rest' with her." Amun turns to leave. "I must return to the temple. There is a ceremony I must prepare for, high sun will be here soon. I can't keep the King waiting." He bows to Ankhe. "My Queen." As he walks away, Ankhe calls after him. "Amun, wait!" He stops. "Yes?" She walks over to him. "Are you going to marry them? The Pharaoh and Suhad?" Amun bows again. "Of cousrse. He is Pharaoh. He is the head of the Temple. I can not deny him this right." His words upset Ankhe even more. "How can you?" She pleads with him. "This can not come to pass. Isn't there anything that can be done?" Amun stand silently for a moment. The he replies to her. "My Queen, you made this possible by your own words. Now you have to live with your decision. I wish I could help but this is the Gods will and I can't go against the Gods."

"What is wrong, Ankhe?" A young mans voice injected into the conversation. "Are you not happy for Egypt?" Ankhe turned to see Khamun walking towards them. Amun nodded toward the Pharaoh. "I will see you at the temple, my King." He walked quickly away before Ay could stop him. "Grandfather, please tell the laborors to return to their homes and pay them. No one will work on this my wedding day." Ay bowed. "My King, perhaps this can be done another day. You look tired. Did you not rest? Plus, I really don't think this is in the best interest of Egypt. Why the Mitanni girl?" Tut didn't like the fact the Grand Vizier was questioning his decision to marry Suhad. "This is exactly what is in the best interest for Egypt. Right now we need allies to assist in the war with the Nubians and by taking a daughter of the Mitanni, we will accomplish this. Plus Egypt must have an heir and since my Queen can not fulfill her duties then I must try elsewhere."

Ankhe couldn't wait to tell him of her pregnancy. "That is where you are wrong, my husband. I am with child as you speak. Egypt will have her heir. You don't need to take another wife." She beamed a smile. Khamun, however, was not enjoying in her news. "A child you claim that is mine? That isn't what I heard. In your womb is the seed of another. My once trusted friend, Ka?" She gasped. "Lagus, he told you." Tut laughed at his wife. "Lagus? Do you not realize that I know everything that happens in the city of Thebes? I am Pharaoh!." She thought for a second. "You had me followed? You distrust me that much." Ay stood listening to the exchange. "My Pharaoh, surely you didn't send some one to spy on your wife?" King Tutankhamun wrapped his wife in his arms and kissed her on the head. "Ankhe, I promise by the Gods that I did not order anyone to follow you." She breathed a sign of relief. Tut released her and went to his throne. Ay also sighed in relief. Khamun began laughing and laughing. The two looked at each other, bewildered with his amusement.

The Grand Vizier was confused at his grandson. "My King? May I ask what is so funny?" Ankhe wondering the same thing. "My husband?" He just smiled at them watching their reaction. He finally decided to let Ankhe in on the joke. "Grandfather, I asked you to talk to the workers. Please, I will see you at the temple. Now be gone!" He motioned for Ay to leave. "But my King?" Tut was growing impatient. "Go...Now...Grandfather!" Grand Vizier bowed and left still wondering why the Pharaoh was laughing at them. Tut was standing by his throne. He was looking at the placement of Ankhe's throne and where they had set Suhads. He had his back to Ankhe. "Khamun? Why were you laughing? Did I say something humorous?" He snickered at her question. "You just don't understand do you?" He turned around with a sly look on his face. In that moment, Ankhe realized how he knew about the baby. All the joy and happiness drained from her face. "YOU followed me!" He looked at her blankly as he came down the stairs to her.

With a motion of his hand a scribe appeared at the foot of his throne. "Yes, Ankhe. I followed you the other night into the city where you met up with Ka and told him about this child." Tut put his hand on her stomach, moving it back and forth. "You thought you would lie to me and tell me that this was MY child. The future heir of Egypt?" He took his hand away and started walking around almost circling her. Ankhe was getting uncomfortable with his actions. "My Pharaoh, my husband, I would never lie to you. This is indeed the heir you have been wanting. Please you must believe..." Tut cut her off. Looking over at the scribe. "I command that this child to be born of Ankhe and Ka will never be heir of Egypt." The young man at the foot of the throne wrote quickly the words on a papyrus scroll. "TUTANKHAMUN...you can't do this. I...AM...YOUR..QUEEN...YOUR...SISTER..." Ankhe yelled at him. Tut wasn't listening to her. "I must leve you Ankhe. Suhad is waiting for me at the temple. You are still my queen but you will never be the mother of the next Pharaoh."


	12. Chapter 12

Tut and Suhad : High Sun

The grand precession made it's way down the main street of Thebes. King Tutankhamun was taking another wife this day. He was carried through the streets on a dias with servants caring a large golden box. They made their ws to the high temple of Amun where Suhad waited at the bottom of the stairs with the high priest. The Pharaoh didn't need the blessing of the priest or the temple to take another wife. He was god and his word was law. If he wanted a woman as wife all he had to do is say that it was so.

Watching from along the courtyard wall was Grand Vizier Ay and his son, Nahktmin. "What does that fool think he's doing?" Ay asked the younger man. "He doesn't deserve to sit on that throne. That should be you down there." Nahktmis just shook his head. "Father, you know that I didn't want to be Pharaoh. I am a scholar and my first and only love is Egypt and her history." Ay glared at him. "My son, you will be Pharaoh one day. Just one well placed arrow and your reign begins." Nahktmin looked at his father in disbelief. "Are you threatening the life of my King?" The Grand Vizier had seen enough and decided to head back to the Palace. He would witness this no more. Nahktmin looked around and saw someone on the other side of the courtyard. The figure standing there seemed unfamiliar to him. He took off to get to the other side just in time to see the person raise a bow and aim his arrow.

Down below the Pharaoh was coming off his dias and was giving the golden box to the high priest to open. Inside was a crown and a robe spun of gold. The high priest set the robe upon Suhads shoulders and the crown upon her head. Tut took her hand in his and announced to his people. "My people of Egypt and citizens of Thesbes. I present to you Queen Suhad." He bowed to her. As he stood back up the sound of someone calling him caused him to look up. "My King, get down!" Tut reacted by knocking Suhad over shielding her body with his own. The arrow missed it's mark and hit a lesser priest in the shoulder. Wounding but not killing him. Nahktmin was able to subdue the would be assassin. When guards arrived taking the archer and him down to the ground below.

Tut looked at Suhad. "Are you injured?" Suhad checked and she was fine. The Pharaoh's anger radiated from him. "Guards! Clear the streets! Anyone left outside for disobedience will be punished by death!" The guards in unison. "Yes, Pharaoh!" They began forcing the citizens back into their homes. Tut grabbed Suhad and almost dragged her to the palace. Inside they headed to the throne room. Ankhe was already there. She watched as Suhad sat to her husbands left side. She didn't approve of the crown or the robe. She felt that Suhad was being given a higher place in the court even though she, Ankhe, was the Greater Queen. The guards soon arrived with the archer, bloodied and bruised. Behind them was Nahktmin who looked nervous. Tut walked over to them as they dropped the prisoner to the ground. "You sought my life on the day of my wedding?" The man had trouble speaking. Tut knelt in front of him and spoke softly. "If you speak truly I may spare your life." But the man remained silent. Tut didn't have any patience. "Very well then, your silence is your admission of guilt..." He was cut off by the Grand Vizier.

"My KIng, allow me to take care of this. Today is a happy day. You need to spend time with your wife." He motioned to Suhad as Ankhe looks on. "I will see to it that he is punished severely." Tut thought for a moment. "Very well Grandfather. I leave his fate to you." Ay smiled and bowed. "Thank you my King." He motioned to the guards and the picked up the man and the group disappeared into the courtyard. That left Nahktmin standing and looking at the ground. Tut walked over to him. "Nahktmin is your name? You are my uncle. You do not need to look away. Raise your eyes to me." Nahktmin looked up. He was Khamuns uncle being the younger brother of Akhenaten, Tut's father. He loved his nephew and held him with great respect. He had come a long way to rule.

"Yes, Pharaoh." He said to his nephew. King Tut turned back to his throne and sat down. "Egypt owes you a debt. Name your hearts desire at it shall be yours." Nahktmin stood quietly for a minute. "My King, I am a scholar. A man of humble means. My wish is to sit at your feet and record your glory. Please Pharaoh, I wish to be the royal scribe." Tut rubbed his chin. "Such an odd request. Are you sure you wouldn't have something more fitting for the man I owe my life too?" Nahktmin shook his head. "You said my hearts desire and this is what I desire most." Tut stood and motioned to the boy at his feet. The youngster got up and handed Nahktmin his scrolls. Then disappeared around behind the throne. "Nahktmin for saving the life of your Pharaoh, I grant your request. You shall sit at my feet and have a honored place in my court." Nahktmin could not be happier with announcement. He was given the title of the "King's Scribe." "Thank you, my King."Nahktmin said as he took his place.

Later that day as the sun began to set. Suhad paced in her room. She had removed her crown and robe. She preferred the simple garments of her people. She didn't want to be queen but there was nothing she could do about it. She went to sit on her bed when three chamber maids walked inside the room. "My Queen, the Pharaoh has requested your presence. Please come with us." The girls all bowed in unison. Suhad rose slowly off the bed. She wondered why Khamun had summoned her. The girls led her to a place in the palace she had not seen before. There illuminated by candle was Tut, in what looked like a roman bath covered in roses. The girls motioned to Suhad to step inside. They tried to help her remove her robe but she flinched and pushed them away. Khamun could see she was uncomfortable so he tried to put her at ease.

He stood and reached out his hand to her. "Please, join me." He said softly. "It is alright. Come my Queen." The light made his skin glow like that of bronze and the water dripping off of him looked like small diamonds. The girls tried again and this time Suhad allowed them to do their job. She took Khamuns hand and he led her to a corner of the bath. He sat opposite of her as the girls wet pieces of cloth and began to pour wring water on his arms. Suhad squirmed as one of the girls tried to wash her arm. Tut motioned them away. The maids all got up and left. Suhad sat quietly looking around the room. Tut moved over and got next to her. He began stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. "Do you like it? I had this made after I married Ankhe. I wanted to share it with her. But she chose another." Suhad trembled. "It is lovely here. So peaceful." Tut moved a lone strand of hair from her face. "You can come here anytime you want. This place is yours now, my Egypt." He gently kissed her. Each kissed that followed grew more passionate. His movement cause the water to splash out of the bath, extinguishing some of the candles. Leaving rose petals to dry on the stone floor.


	13. Chapter 13

Tut and Suhad: Painful Memories

News of the birth of Ankhe child has spread throughout Thebes. What should be a joyous occasion is met with much sadness. The baby was again of still birth. A darkness hangs over the palace as there is still no heir to the throne. King Tutankhamun goes to her chamber to try to console his Queen. She is sitting the edge of her bed staring out into the courtyard. She has been crying. "I am sorry." Khamun tells her. "No mother should have to suffer as you have." She looks over at him. "You care?" She asks him. "Why would you care about me losing a child that was not yours, according to you?" He approaches her slowly. "I am not without compassion for my wife and sister." She turns from him. "Wife? You still call me wife after you took another to your side. A Mitanni girl. I don't understand why you did that to me." Tut could feel her anger was out of frustration over losing her child not toward Suhad. "How could I not? When you saw fit to take another to your bed!" He retorted shaking his head. "I gave you everything. We were raised by our father as equals. To rule Egypt together."

Their conversation was interrupted by a servant bringing in a platter with some grapes and cheese. She sets plate down on the bench and leaves. Tut walks over and takes a grape from the bunch then places it in Ankhe's hand with his hand on hers gently makes a fist. "This was what I gave you. And now." He squeezes his fist causing the grape to smash in Ankhe's hand hurting her mildly in the process. He releases his grip as she winces in pain. She rubs her hand dropping the smashed fruit on the ground. She looks down at the mess. "What is that?" Tut turns to leave before answering her. "Our family, my heart and Egypt. You hand will heal and the pain will go away but the memory will never leave you. Now you know MY pain." He leaves her standing there staring at the smashed grape on the floor.

He heads to the throne room where his path crosses that of Grand Vizier Ay. The older man walks with him. "My King, I wish to inform you that the assassin has been swiftly dealt with and you do not need to fear him attempting to take your life again." Ay was very proud of himself. Little does the Pharaoh know that it was Ay that hired the assassin and put the man on a camel with some gold with instructions never to return to Thebes. King Tutankhamun listened attentively to his Grandfather, however, he doesn't believe the older man. He knows that the Grand Vizier does not like his marriage to Suhad and will try anything to make her feel not welcome in the palace. "Grandfather, I know that you think that I have lost my senses taking another wife. I also know that you would rather your son, Nahktmin, be Pharaoh. I am surprised that you haven't manipulated him against me." The Grand Vizier took offense. "You think that I had something to do with the attempt on your life? That is absurd. I serve you faithfully, my Pharaoh." Ay smiled politely at his Grandson.

Ka was waiting by the door as Tut and Ay approached. The Grand Vizier bowed then left. Tut continued walking past his former friend motioning to the guards who took Ka by the arms as they followed their King. "What are you dong here? Did I not banish you from the palace?" Tut asked him. The guards released their grip but stood beside him. Ka knelt before his Pharaoh as Tut sat down on his throne. "Great Pharaoh, you said that I may return after you have forgiven me. I only wish to serve." Tut sat staring with is fingers steepled in front of his as if lost in thought.

"I haven't summoned you therefore you are not forgiven. I don't have time for this." He raised his hand so the guards would escort Ka away when Ankhe stopped them. "My King, may I speak?" She took her throne. Tut looked over at her. "You have something to say, my Queen?" She looked over to Ka. "I would like you to forgive him. If you ever felt anything for me. I ask you grant me this." Tut was short with his reply. "Fine. You want him bad enough that you sneak out of the palace at night to be with him. I will grant your request." Ka stood grateful for his mercy, however there was a catch to the Pharaoh's good will. Tut stood. "Ka, I give you my forgiveness. You may return to my palace. You wish to serve. Then so be it." He snapped his fingers and the guards stripped him of his armor, sword and anything that indicate he once had status in the royal court. "Take him to your masters and put him to work." He looked over at Ankhe who was surprised at her husbands actions. "He is no more to me than any other palace slave. Does this make you happy my Queen?" He said to her sarcastically. She shook her head in opposition. "No, this isn't what wanted at all." Tut waved the guards to take Ka away. Ankhe was now more upset then before. Ka looked over his shoulder at her as he was taken away. His eyes were pleading with her.

She confronted her husband when they were alone. "He was your friend! You grew up together here in the palace. He was the closest thing you had to a brother! Now you make him a slave?" The Pharaoh was apathetic to her words. "You wanted him back in the Palace and I granted your request. What more do you wish of me?" He smirked. She was angry that Tut could be so cold. "A servant! You made him a servant! You could have at least made him a guard. Somebody close that you trust to protect you? Especially after the attempt on your life?" The King walked over and got into Ankhe's face. "I DID trust him!" Khamun turned away from her. His robe flowed behind him. " And he used my trust to take my Queen from me. That won't happen ever again. I do not have to worry about that with Suhad. She is loyal. She loves me and Egypt. I have no fear that she will betray me as you have done." Ankhe glared at Tut. "Ka didn't deserve what you did to him. You know that. How much humiliation does one man have to endure?" Tut replied. "Have I not endured? My wife can't give Egypt an heir. You know that is your duty. Twice you have given the people false hope." He began walking away. "I need to see Suhad. She has a duty that you don't seem to take seriously. Enjoy your slave, Ankhe. I go to see a real Queen."


	14. Chapter 14

Tut and Suhad: Every Rose Has A Thorn

Suhad is asleep. Even though the sun is high in the sky, she is curled up with the leopard cub next to her. She doesn't hear KIng Tutankhamun enter the room. He quietly moves the cub from the bed then after undressing, crawls in next to her. He props himself up on an elbow and watches her sleep. He doesn't move a muscle. She slowly opens her eyes and gasp at the site of him next to her. "I hope I didn't wake you." He says to her. She slowly stirs. "You didn't." She replied sweetly. He was smiling at her. "Did you find rest?" He reached over and caressed her face. She loved the way his hand felt on her face. He moved closer to her so he could pull her close to him. They were wrapped in each others arms. They were laying there enjoying the peace of each others company. He kisses her gently as he held her.

Their quiet time together was interuppted by banging on the chamber door. " My King you are needed in the throne room. There is urgent news!" The guard said through the door. The Pharaoh couldn't hide his annoyance. "I said that I wish not to be disturbed." Tut yelled back. The next voice they heard was that of Grand Vizier Ay. "My Pharaoh. General Horemheb awaits you. There is dire news from one of our borders. " Tut looked over at Suhad who was already out of the bed and getting dressed. "Tell the general I'll be there in a moment." Khamun answered him. Suhad helped him get dressed. He took her hand and they headed to the throne room.

Ankhe was already on her throne when Tut and Suhad came into the room. General Horemheb stood with guards standing on either side of another man who was looking down at the floor. Tut helped Suhad take her throne then kisses the back of her hand. He took his place. He looked over at Ankhe who nodded. Ay stood next to the General. His glare caused Horemheb to shift his weight. "What news did you bring me that took away from me spending time with my Queen. He looked over at Suhad who turned away shyly. He looked back as the General presented him with a scroll. Tut slowly opened the papyrus paper. He glanced down then back up at the General. "You have evidence on the spy?" He asked. The General motioned to the guards who brought their prisoner to the throne. They gave the man a shove causing him to fall at the Pharaoh's feet. Tut didn't recognize the man. Ay spoke. "My Pharaoh, he was found with that scroll in his hand. There was an attack on one of Egypt's borders by Mitanni." The name caused Suhd to jump up off her throne. "Mitanni? Our people have no war with Egypt. We have lived in peace with her for generations. This has to be a mistake." The man stirred and looked up at Tut. Suhad recognized his face.

"Father!" She came down the stairs and wrapped her arms around him. Khamun soon realized that he did know this man. He remembered the first time he saw him when they came to the palace the day his father died. Time had not been kind to the older man plus the fact that the guards had beaten him before bringing him to the throne room. Ankhe walked over to them looking over at her husband. Suhad was holding her father, crying. "This can't be. My father is loyal to Egypt, the Pharaoh and me. He wouldn't do anything to hurt me." Ankhe stroked her hair. "Suhad, I feel your pain. But he has to face the law. I wish there was something that could be done." Khamun asked Suhad's father about the note. "Explain yourself! What is the meaning of this?" Suhad's father had trouble speaking due to the swelling on his face.

"I was on my way to the Nubians to garner a truce. They have been attacking our lower villages. Our military is few since we have sent troops to help Egypt in her fight against them. We though if there was peace our sons could come home." Grand Vizier Ay knelt down to Suhad. "Come my Queen, you should sit down." He helped her to her feet. Ankhe had turned and sat back on her throne. Tut looked over at Suhad. The law was clear. Her father was considered a spy since he was trying to talk with the Nubians without his knowledge or consent. "My husband? What shall we do with the traitor?" Ankhe asked, even though deep down she was laughing at the Pharaoh. Ay still had Suhad by the arm. "The law is clear. Traitors are put to death. I am willing show you mercy." Ankhe stood in protest. "My Pharaoh, the law!" The King looked over at her, angrily. "You may be my Queen Ankhe but I am King! My word IS law. Or have you forgotten to whom you speak?" Suhad escaped Ay's grasp. "Please, Pharaoh! He is my father! He is family"

Suhad's father slowly raised his head. "Did he call you Queen? My little one." Ay responded to the question. "Yes, she married the Pharaoh about a week ago. She is his lesser Queen." Suhad's father smiled. "My child. I am proud of you." Tut stood quietly listening to the exchange then spoke. "Guards, take him to work in Karnak with the other slaves." The group of guards took him by the arm and led him away. "No!" Suhad called after them and turning to Khamun. "Please Pharaoh! My father will die working there." Tut stood and walked over to her. "He must be punished. I can't show favortism even toward family. I have done all I can. I am sorry, Suhad." He walked past her. Suhad called afte the guards. "Stop, your Queen commands you!" The guards did as they were told. She ran over to her father. "Khamun, if he is to go then so shall I. I will not let him die like this." Tut looked at her through pleading eyes. Ay injected. "My King? Would you allow your Queen to lower herself? I think she is unwell. Maybe I should go and get a healer. I'll take her back to her quarters so she can rest." Ay motioned to some other guards. "Come." He said to Suhad.

Tut didn't like this turn of events. As Ay led her away he stopped them. "Take her to the courtyard. Tie her." Suhad can't believe her ears. "What?" Tut stood, not looking at her. "He is your father, and that makes you just a guilty. I must follow the law. Like I said before, no favortism. Take her away." Ay nodded and did as he was told. The guard looked to the Pharaoh for what they should do. "Away with him. You have your command." He walked back to his throne and slumped into the chair. Ankhe couldn't be more proud of herself. He took Ka away from her and now she takes Suhad from him. Revenge suits her well. As she sits there proud of herself in the background a figure slips into the darkness.


	15. Chapter 15

Tut and Suhad: Retribution and Redemption

Khamun hasn't eaten or slept since having the Grand Vizier tie Suhad to the pole in the courtyard. Ankhe has come to him, undressed and presented herself to him as a dutiful wife. He doesn't acknowledge her. He stands staring out at Suhad. Ankhe pleads with him. "Come my husband. Let us try to give Egypt an heir." Tut turns to her, gathers her clothes and tosses them at her. He then puts a finger in her face. "GOD AMUN HIMSELF COULD APPEAR TO ME AND ORDER ME TO LAY WITH YOU AND STILL I WOULD DENY YOU MY TOUCH. NOW GET OUT!" He turns back to the window. Ankhe gets dressed and hurries out of the room. It isn't before long when Ay walks in meekly. "My King, the servants tell me that you haven't eaten or slept. My Pharaoh, you need your rest. You can't help Egypt if you get yourself unwell." He motions to a servant girl carrying a plate of food.

She places the tray on the bench, bows and quickly exits the room. Tut doesn't turn around, he continues to stare out the window. The Grand Vizier tried to talk to him. "My Pharaoh, you did what had to be done. You'll find another girl who will be special to you. Forget about the Mitanni traitor." The words stung in Tut's ears. He turned to Ay. His eyes were coal-black yet there was fire behind them. "I have to do something. She is my Queen regardless. She stopped being Mitanni when I took her to be my wife." He walks past of Ay into the hall where guards stood. Taking one aside he whispered in the man's ear. "Find Lagus, retrieve the Mitanni traitor, bring him to me. Tell no one. Now go." The guard bowed and left. Ay came out of the room and didn't hear the command that the guard was given.

"My King, may I ask what are you doing." Ay questioned him. Khamun didn't answer him. He headed to the courtyard. But was stopped by Nahktmin. "Pharaoh, I must speak with you." Khamun kept walking. Nahkmin caught up to him and said quietly, "I think I know what happened with Suhad and her father." Tut stopped in his tracks. "Speak then!" He ordered his scribe. Nahktmin looked over Tut's shoulder. The Grand Vizier was watching them with interest. "I can't talk here. Too many are listening." Tut turned and then nodded to him. "Grandfather, I need you to do something for your King." Ay was quick to walk over. "Anything, my Pharaoh." Tut put an arm over the older man's shoulder. "I need you to find Ankhe, then meet me in the throne room." Ay bowed. "As you wish, my King." He quickly left.

Nahktmin watched to make sure his father was gone then led Khamun to his fathers chambers. Tut had never been in his Grandfathers room. Mostly because it had been forbidden to enter. Since he was now Pharaoh, no room of the palace was off-limits to him. The scribe walked over to a table full of scrolls and handed one to the King. Tut stared at the papyrus confused. "Read it my King." His uncle said to him. Khamun unrolled it and began reading. He looked over at the scribe. "Uncle, Is this a jest? This is the scroll that I read in the throne room." Nahktmin then handed him a different scroll from the desk. Tut opened and read the new papyrus in his hand. His eyes grew wider and wider as he continued to read. He slowly rolled the papyrus. Gripping the scroll tightly he started shaking his hand. He was livid. "THIS IS THE TRUE SCROLL?" He looked over at his Uncle.

Nahktmin answered him. "I found it. I guess the Grand Vizier intercepted Suhad's father coming to see you and switched scrolls so you would think he is a spy." Tut gripped the scroll so much that it bent in the center. He handed the papyrus back to his uncle. "I will deal with him. No doubt my treacherous wife, Ankhe, had a part in this. Getting back at me for Ka. I must tend to Suhad. Meet me in the throne room. You done Egypt a service and you will be rewarded in time. Now go!" Nahktmin bowed and left. Tut quickly left the chamber and headed back to the courtyard.

Outside Suhad is barely standing. The winds have blown sand and dust all over her. She is covered in sweat from being in the heat. Some of the sand has stuck to her skin. Her robe is torn and ragged. The braids in her hair have come undone. Some of her hair has matted from the combination of sweat, dust and sand. She has been without food, water and rest for two days. She will not last a third. King Tut runs down the stairs. Pulling out a dagger, he cuts her loose from the pole and carries her slowly to his chambers. There are slaves waiting for him there with water, food, clean robes and some linen to bathe her. She is weak and still. He tells the slaves to go. Sitting on the edge of the bed he takes one of the pieces of linen, puts it in the water basin and slowly wrings it over Suhad's mouth. She doesn't respond. He does it again. Still she is unmoving. He takes a cup filled with water, gently and slowly puts it on her lips and tries to get her to drink. "Please Suhad, drink."

She still doesn't move. He takes her face in his hand and sets his forehead on hers. "Please my Egypt. Forgive me. I let my Grandfather and Ankhe manipulate me. I thought I was strong enough against them. Now you pay for my lack of strength..." Tears began streaming down his face. "Don't leave me, my love. I never said those words because I didn't understand what they meant. But I know now. I Love you,Suhad. Please come back to me. I won't let Anubis claim you." He holds her close to him. She groans. Tut slowly lowers back down the bed and gets her more water. He dabs her face with the water. "Please open your eyes." Khamun says to himself. And as if she heard him, Suhad slowly opens her eyes. She slowly looks over and sees Tut. She tries to sit up. "Easy, my Egypt. try not to move. You are weak and not well. Relax." She is confused. "Where am I?" Tut stands up. "My chamber. You will stay here until you are well enough to take your place at my side again." He walks into another room and changes into another robe.

"I will be back to take care of you. Rest now, my Egypt." She weakly leans forward and tries to get up. "Why should I trust you after what you did to me and my father!" Khamun goes to her and tries to get her to lay back down. "Because, I was tricked by the Grand Vizier and Ankhe. Trust me. I am on my way to punish them now. Rest. Regain your strength. No one will disturb you." He helps her lay back down and kisses her forehead. He looks her in the eyes. "Suhad, I Love You." He says quietly. "I will prove to you how much and make up for what they did to you. Please rest." He turned. His cloak flowing from behind him. Outside the room she could hear him ordering the guards not to let anyone enter and that included Ay and Ankhe.

It wasn't long before Tut was in the throne room. Ay is pacing and Ankhe is sitting on her throne. Nahktmin sat on the top step next to the throne. Even General Horemheb was waiting for him. King Tut took no time sitting down. "I hear that there is problems at Karnak. General you are to escort the Queen, and The Grand Vizier there to oversee the final construction. Their Queen will give them inspiration with her beauty. I am sure your words of wisdom, Grand Vizier, will cause the workers to be more productive." His words surprised the General. Ay didn't like what he was hearing. "My King, I've never left the palace. I have always served at the Pharaoh's side. Perhaps someone else more in tuned would be a better choice?" Tut looked over to Ankhe. "Are you not going to say anything, my Queen?" Ankhe was too stunned to speak.

"Good!" Tut said, clapping his hands together. "Don't worry Grandfather. I know that you wanted Nahktmin to be Pharaoh one day. Who better to teach him them me?" Khamun could not help but smile. "Nahktmin, You are now my advisor while your father see to things in Karnak. You leave at first light." He motioned to the General. "Please help the Queen gather her things. I would hate for her to leave anything she loved here." Horemheb bowed. "As you command my Pharaoh." He walked over and helped Ankhe stand. "Rest well , Grandfather. You will need you strength for the trip. I wouldn't want you unwell." He looked over at Nahktmin. "Go rest, you will be busy tomorrow. I must attend to other things." Nahktmin began to leave when Ay stopped him. "You had something to do with this? You would turn against your own father?" The newly appointed advisor looked at his father. "No, father. I had nothing to do with this. Let's just say that Pharaoh came at the truth. He is right though, you should rest. You have a long journey tomorrow. Goodnight Father."


	16. Chapter 16

Tut and Suhad: Kingdom Come

Grand Vizier Ay is visiting his old friend Amun at the Temple. The High Priest is finishing the evening prayer and offerings with two of the lesser priest. As he rises from the altar, he see Ay so he motions to the other priest to leave so that he can speak to his friend in private. Amun can tell that Ay is livid. "Grand Vizier, how can I help you this evening?" Ay begins pacing as he starts to talk. "Our King has seen fit to send me to Karnak. He believes that the workers are not being productive enough and wants me to oversee the construction of HIS city." Amun listens and replies."You should be grateful that he bestowed upon you such an honor." The Grand Vizier just shakes his head at the statement. "Honor? That boy thinks to get rid of me. ME! The person who has served his father and his father's father. The King has gone mad and it is that Mitanni's fault."

Amun tries his best to try to calm his old friend. "I am sure the Pharaoh has good reason to send you. We should not question his wisdom." Ay shoots him a look. "His WISDOM? I don't think that it is wisdom that is driving our King. Do you know that he is sending the Queen with me. So her beauty will inspire the workers." Amun sighs. Ay continues venting. "I hope that his lesser Queen doesn't give him a child. He says that he is doing this for the greater good of Egypt." Amun places a supporting hand on Ay's shoulder. "Old friend, who are we to question the wisdom of the Gods? The Pharaoh is a living God. We are just men in his service. If his will is for Egypt to have an heir by his lesser Queen then who are we to disagree." Amun turns away. "Ay, get some rest. Maybe you can speak with him again at new sun." Grand Vizier can't help but rage on. "That boy King has appointed my traitorous son his new advisor in my stead. How can you be so calm?" Amun doesn't answer him. He continues walking to his quarters leaving Ay standing alone.

Meanwhile King Tutankhamun is heading to his chambers. He is exhausted from the days events and that he hasn't eaten or slept in over a day. As he walks to his room , he notices the leopard cub chasing one of the palace cats. He picks up the little one and instructs one of the servants following him to feed the furry bundle. He took the animal back to Suhad's room. A servant enters with some food and water. The leopard devours the food and laps the bowl until there isn't a drop of water left. Tut pets him on the head. "You were hungry. Is no one taking care of you? Next time, don't chase you cousins. They won't taste very good." He giggles a little. The cub yawns, find his favorite corner and falls asleep. Tut leaves him.

In his own room, Suhad is asleep. Tut undresses and climbs into bed with her. He doesn't care that she is still covered in dirt or that her hair is matted. He is happy she is there next to him. He will have a bath drawn for her in the morning but for now, he wraps his arms around her and drifts off to sleep. Outside the moon shines in the room and there is a warm breeze. The entire city of Thebes sleeps in silence.

The morning comes. The sun shines into the Pharaoh's chamber. Suhad is already awake and has turned to him. She is watching him sleep. Just for an instant she sees the little boy that she met in the courtyard. Khaten, the prince of Egypt. A happy child that just wanted to play. He didn't want to be King. Even though he sent her away for a short time. Suhad understands the position that he was put in by Ankhe and Ay. She forgives him, leans over and kisses him awake. He slowly stirs and returns her kiss. "I hope you slept well?" He asks her. She kisses him again. "Do you ever stay silent, my King?" He smiles at her. "Never, my Queen." He takes her into his arms again. Suhad looks down at herself and see that she is a mess. She gently pushes him away. "My Pharaoh, I can not give myself to you looking like this. I am a mess." He looks her up and down. "You are beautiful." Suhad climbs out of bed. Tut sits up. "Then I shall have the servants prepare the bath." He grabs his robe and covers himself. There is a knock of the door.

Outside the chamber, Nahktmin is waiting to begin his duties as the Pharaoh's advisor. "My King, the Grand Vizier request an audience with you before they depart for Karnak. They are waiting in the throne room for you." Inside the room, Tut is dressing so he can speak to Ay. "My Grandfather is obviously going to try to convince me to change my mind so he can stay here and manipulate me. Honestly, I'm not going to miss him." Suhad was heading for the door. "How long are you going to punish Ankhe?" Khamun walked up behind her. "Until she fully understands what is what she did to me by sleeping with Ka." He spoke without any hint of kindness in his voice. Any feelings he had for her are gone. She opened the door and saw Nahktmin standing there.

Tut followed behind her. "Tell the Grand Vizier that I will speak to him once we are presentable." He took Suhad by the hand. "Come my Queen. Our bath awaits." He leads her away leaving Nahktmin standing there. A servant went ahead of them to prepare the bath. Tut looked over his shoulder at Nahktmin. "Are you going to just stand there or are you going to deliver my message?" Nahktmin bowed and then left. The bath was ready in a short time. The last time that Suhad was here, she was nervous about the servants helping her. This time, however, her nerves were gone and she allowed the chamber maids to aid her in undressing and bathing. The Pharaoh motioned for them to leave. King Tut was already in the bath waiting on her. She sat against him. Her back against his chest and her head against his shoulder. He took some of the linen strips and started wiping the dirt off her arms and shoulders. He wrung out some water on her neck. She turned to face him. She had also had some linen strips. She let the water fall onto his chest. He cupped some water in his hands and let it fall on her hair.

She smiled at him slyly and the ducked her head under the water. When she came up, she had rose petals in her hair. Khamun slowly removed them one by one, watching them flutter back into the water. When the last petal touched the water, her took her face in his hands. He caressed her face and gazed into her eyes. He didn't say anything. Time for Suhad stopped. She always wanted to be with him. Now he was there in front of her, just staring. He pulled her into a kiss. She pressed herself against him. His lips moved from hers and down her neck then across her shoulder. She moaned softly at his touch. He disappeared under the water just for a second. She started to moan louder. He was kissing up her arm when he emerged from the water. His lips found hers again. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, digging into his back. He held her hips down on him. He groaned and she joined him in ecstasy. After their bath, they got dressed in fresh robes and headed to the throne rom.

Grand Vizier Ay was upset that he had to wait. The high sun is less than a couple of hours away and he didn't like the heat. Ankhe was sitting on her throne. Ka was standing next to her. "Why are you here?" She asked him. "I'm going to ask Pharaoh if I can come with you." Ankhe shook her head. "He will just tell you 'no'. Leave I won't be gone long. Please go!" Ka passionately kissed her then disappeared minutes before Pharaoh arrived. Tut was all smiles when he walked into the room. Suhad was on his arm. Ankhe couldn't hide the disgust she felt toward the younger woman. Khamun bowed to Suhad as he helped her to her throne. Then he turned his attention to his Grandfather. "I see you are ready. May the Gods see you safely to Karnak. Go! With my blessing."

General Horemheb nodded and motioned to the soldiers to help gather the things for the caravan. Ay spoke. "My King, Please reconsider sending me to Karnak. I assure you that Nahktmin would be much more capable." King Tut put an arm across the older mans shoulder. "I trust no one more than you, Grandfather. I am certain that you will make my city great!" He patted him on the back then walked over to Ankhe. He helped her stand. "Please take care of yourself. I wouldn't want anything to spoil your beauty." He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "You will always be Egypt's Queen. Farewell, Ankhe." He walked to his throne and sat down. He motioned and the guards led them away. He looked over at Suhad. She smiled back at him. Lagus arrived in the throne room. "My Pharaoh, I have completed the task. What should I do with the prisoner." Suhad stood. Standing there next to the soldier was her father.

She turned to Tut. "You sent Lagus to retrieve him?" Tut got up and walked over to where the two men stood. He knelt in front of Suhad's father. "Sir, I ask your forgiveness for my actions. I am sorry. Allow me to properly welcome the father of my Egypt to the Palace." He rose and summoned some servants. "Take him to the Grand Vizier's old room. Bring him food, drink and anything he requires. He shall be treated as I. This is the Kings command." Suhad ran over and hugged her father, tears streamed down her face. "My Queen, please. Allow our guest to get some rest from his journey." Suhad stepped back. "I am so glad you are alright, father." He smiled. "As am I that you are well, my child." She then turned to Khamun. "Thank you, my King." He reached over and kissed her gently. "I love you, my Egypt."


	17. Chapter 17

Tut and Suhad: Don't Let the Son Go Down on Me

Suhad has never been happier. Her father is living in the palace with her. King Tutankhamun has received word that his city, Karnak, will be finished by the end of the week. Grand Vizier Ay has sent word that everything has been going smoothly. He has requested Khamun come to the city at once. The Pharaoh is even happier since today is a special day. Today the King is celebrating his sixteenth birthday. Pharaoh has instructed the guards to distribute food to the citizens of Thebes. The beer is flowing, soldiers are keeping busy with revelers and Lagus couldn't be more happy. Even thought King Tutankhamun was preparing to journey to his new city, Suhad had reservations. "Do you really think going to Karnak is a good idea?" She asked the Pharaoh. He was gathering some things together for the trip. Servants were putting things in boxes, bags and chest. Tut stopped and thought for a second. "Why wouldn't my going to Karnak be a bad one? Thebes is getting to big. This new city will be glorious. I may even make Karnak the new capital." Suhad couldn't shake a feeling that this WAS a bad idea. She didn't trust Ay.

"My Pharaoh, I don't want to go to the new city. I really think that Ay will try something along the way." But Tut wasn't listening to Suhad. He was too excited to see his finished city. At least he was in a good mood. Hopefully she can give him the ultimate birthday present-a child. She knows how much that Egypt needs an heir and to this there has been no success. Khamun looked over at her. She wasn't smiling. "You're worried about my going to Karnak? Don't be. I'll have soldiers with me. Nothing will happen." He walked over to her and gave her a kiss. She still didn't smile. He lifted her face to him. All he saw in her eyes was her pleading him to stay. "Are you going to be upset all day. Today is my birthday. Don't make me command you to be happy." He tried to lighten her spirit. She tried to put on a happy face for him but she couldn't shake the feeling of something ominous.

Out in the courtyard were dignitaries from surrounding cities come to honor the birth of the King. The Mitanni sent some crafted jewelry. Ankhe sent him a gift from his new city. A statue of himself carved out of marble. His cooks had prepared a grand feast in his honor. Even though there was laughter, good will inside the palace, Pharaoh was beaming, an air of darkness hung over Suhad. She plastered a smile on her face as she greeted diplomats with her husband. She was not used to the world of politics as King Tutankhamun for he had been taught since he was a child. Afterall, he ascended to his throne at the age of ten. All she could see was the boy in the courtyard.

The celebration continued well into the night and come moonrise, she was exhausted. Not Tut, however, he was making finishing preparations for high sun. After she returned to the palace, Suhad, is now sharing the Pharaoh's chambers along with the leopard cub. Servants move chest to the throne room so they can be loaded on the chariot that will take the King to Karnak. She prepares for rest when Khamun slips in to bed with her. He gently caresses her face. She loves his smile because she rarely sees him smiling. He face is usually without emotion or always serious. She lays close to him and wraps her arms around him. "So, was your birthday well?" He thought for a moment. "I believe that it could have been better." He let out a giggle as the leopard cub climbed into the bed with them. He petted the cat, now too big to share the bed with the both of them. "I think your kitten needs a larger bed." The young leopard stared at them as Pharaoh scratched under his chin. "I'll get him a larger bed when I get back from Karnak. But for now, he needs to sleep in the floor tonight." Tut got up and moved the cat, who roared in protest. Suhad laughed at him. Tutankhamun looked down at the animal. "Really, just who do you think you are speaking to me that way? I know you are a child of Bastet but I am Pharaoh, show some respect." The cat looked blankly at him as he went to his favorite corner, curled up and fell asleep. Suhad was still smiling from that exchange. "Are you expecting him to answer you?" She asked her husband.

Tut looked over at her. "Sometimes. One day I'm going to order him to speak to me." He gives her a devilish grin. Suhad shoots him a look. "I think my Pharaoh is mad. He is speaking to animals and expecting a reply. Maybe you should stay here and not go come high sun." Khamun got back into bed and waved a finger in her face. "Nice try. I am leaving. Everything will be fine. If it will make you worry less, I'll take Lagus with me as extra protection." He looked into her eyes. "Please stop worrying about me, my Egypt." She nodded that she would try to stop worrying. She kissed him passionately and pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him. He lightly ran his fingers up her back taking hold of her hair. She bent down and kissed him deeply. Their shadows merged as she moved her hips. He returned her kiss and tried to roll her on her back but she wouldn't move. She rode him until reaching the point of no return for both of them. Then collapsed in his arms and was soon asleep. She dreamed of holding their child. He was already gone when she awoke at new sun.

A week passed and there was no word from Karnak about the Kings arrival. Suhad was in tears when guards came into the throne room with Ankhe and the Grand Vizier. Suhad rose from her throne and walked down to greet them. "Suhad, my dear." Ay said. "You are looking well my Queen." She ignored his attempts to be cordial and looked over at Ankhe. The Greater Queens face was stained from tears. Something bad had happened to the Pharaoh. She turned her attention back at Ay. "What is going on? Where's Tut?" Ay looked over at Ankhe, who left the throne room crying. A guard followed after her. "My child, the King..." The words were forced from his throat as if he didn't want to speak. "My Grandson never made it to Karnak. A group of Nubian assassins ambushed his caravan in the desert. I am sorry my dear. There were no survivors. Egypt has lost her King."


	18. Chapter 18

Tut and Suhad: Parting is Sweet Sorrow

Egypt is in mourning. Her Pharaoh was murdered on his way to visit his new city of Karnak. Queen Ankhe and the Grand Vizier have returned to Thebes as bearer of this bad news. Suhad has returned to her room. She is packing to leave the palace. The thought of living there with out Khamun is too much for her to bear. Her father is taking her back to Mitanni. With the blessing of Queen Ankhe, she is given a full royal caravan for the trip including a full squad of soldiers and guards. Ay has announced that since Tutankhamun did not have an heir that the throne will be succeeded by his son, Nahktmin. The young scribe was not happy with his father's announcement.

"What do you mean I have to marry Nahktmin?" Ankhe protest. She just lost her half-brother-husband and now she has to be with this stranger. "No, I will not. Egypt will be given time to mourn her King before we will select another." Ay tried to calm the Queen. "You know the law , my Queen. Egypt needs her Pharaoh." Ankhe shoots him a dirty look. "I am surprised that you didn't put yourself of Tut's throne." The Grand Vizier laughs. "My child, you flatter me. But sadly this is not the Gods will. Come, we must make preparations for yours and my sons wedding." Ankhe wasn't having anything to do with him. She walked away. Their conversation was over. Before leaving him, she turned. "Grand Vizier, I am still Queen and Egypt will mourn her Pharaoh." Ay sighed.

Nahktmin went to see Suhad. "Excuse me, my Queen. May I speak with you?" Suhad nodded and invited him to enter her chamber. The leopard cub approached him cautiously standing between him and Suhad. He eyes the large cat. "That is a pretty kitty you have there. Where did he come from?" Suhad bent down and rubbed the cat between the eyes. "He was a gift from the Pharaoh. I named him Khaten after the little boy I used to play with as a child. He was my best friend." She started to cry. "I'm going to miss him." The cub swatted at her wanting her to play with him. He even rubbed his head against her leg. Nahktmin reached down to pet him but he growled his disapproval. Suhad giggled. "I'm sorry. He's been temperamental all day." She gave him a little push h the corner. "Go on. I'll play with you later." The leopard moved away still keeping his eyes fixed on Nahktmin. He laughed at the cat. "My Queen, I don't think he likes me." Suhad wasn't in the mood.

"You need to speak with me, what about?" Her tone was harsh but under the circumstances understandable. "I wanted to know what are your plans now that Tut is gone." The scribe started pacing, just a little. Suhad motioned around the room. "Can't you tell. I am returning home. There is nothing here for me now. Plus, I don't trust your father. Especially after he announced that you are to marry Ankhe and become Pharaoh." Nahktmin looked over the chest. "Is this what Tut would have wanted you to do. What about avenging his death? making those who took his life pay in blood?" Suhad stopped for a moment. "I can not do anything. I have to return home. And honor his memory the best that I can." She looked down, placed a hand on her stomach then looked back up at Nahktmin.

Surprise crossed the young man's face. "Are you with child?" Suhad blushed at his question. "I wanted to give him an heir for his birthday." He words were hard to understand as she started to cry. Nahktmin tried his best to console her but this news needed to be announced. "My Queen, we need to let the Grand Vizier and Queen Ankhe know. This child is the future of Egypt." He turned to leave and Suhad grabbed his arm. "You can't tell anyone. If new got out that I am carrying Pharaoh's child, you know as well as i do that your father won't let me leave the city. He would find away to kill my baby and make it look like an accident." Nahktmin could see the pleading in her eyes. " think my father had something to do with the Pharaoh's death?" Suhad couldn't answer him fast enough. "And you don't. I can't prove my suspicions but I am not going to stay around here and wait for my fate. The Pharaoh's child will be born just not in the palace. Someday I will return and the rightful ruler can take their throne but for not this is the best."

Later that day she left the city under armed guard. There was no incident. Suhad was home safe. Waiting for the birth of her child. Meanwhile Nahktmin was forced to marry Ankhe. At the temple with the citizens of Thebes watching Egypt started to crown her new Pharaoh when there was a commotion in the crowd. Lagus, King Tutankhamun's friend and right hand man was yelling over the crowd. Grand Vizier Ay would have no interruption. "GUARDS! Arrest that man!" The guards started coming toward him but Lagus ran up the stairs of the temple and stood next to the soon to be Pharaoh. "People of Thebes! Your Grand Vizier has been lying to you! You King lives!" The crowd gasps as Tut appeared from inside the temple dressed in beggars robes. "Did you miss me, Grandfather?"


End file.
